


Evidencia de lo vivido

by meifuko



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Canon Related, Canon Rewrite, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, Light Petting, M/M, OTP Feels, One Shot, Teasing, Treasure Island Arc (Dr. STONE)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meifuko/pseuds/meifuko
Summary: Escribí esto hace casi un año, sólo lo posteo aquí para comprobar cómo funciona esta página (?) En fin
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Evidencia de lo vivido

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí esto hace casi un año, sólo lo posteo aquí para comprobar cómo funciona esta página (?) En fin

Senku y Gen se encontraban seguido en el río, en el bosque, en la aldea... Podría decirse que pasaban la mayoría del tiempo juntos, algo que no es raro para un par de amantes, pero sin notarlo incluso llegaron al punto de crear inconscientemente sus propios hábitos.

Al mentalista le encantaba molestar a Senku con sus trucos sucios, ya que según él sus expresiones son _demasiado lindas_ y no podía permitirse perder de vista ninguna de ellas. En cambio, al científico le fascinaba la cicatriz en la mejilla de Gen, así que a menudo se quedaba largos ratos admirándola, tocándola con la yema de sus dedos y amándola tal y como ama cada parte de su novio. Estaba totalmente convencido de que esa cicatriz se volvió parte de la personalidad del mentalista y eso la hacía más especial que cualquier otra... Era realmente única.

-

Por fin terminó esta tortura llamada expedición a la isla del tesoro. Senku aún temblaba, después de todo estuvo a segundos de perderlo todo... El Perseo, su laboratorio, sus amigos, el aparato petrificador, su vida misma. Como sea, gracias al plan que ideó Senku más la cooperación de la tripulación del reino científico guiados por Chrome, lograron superar este gran obstáculo y estaban listos para volver a la aldea Ishigami con su tesoro en manos: aparato petrificador y platino, es decir, nital infinito.

El camino en el mar fue silencioso, incómodo e inquietante. Después de haber recibido la señal de radio del why la atmósfera se puso tensa, ya que descubrieron que este último tiene una voz sintetizada idéntica a la de wl líder científico Senku y eso obviamente preocupó a todos.

Senku sabía que los aldeanos confían ciegamente en él, lo realmente inquietante es saber qué opinan al respecto los resucitados de la era tecnológica, y sobre todo qué opinará realmente Gen. Luego de terminar de hacer un par de cosas en el laboratorio portátil partió en busca de su objetivo, quien estaba en la proa del barco junto a Ryusui, solo viendo el horizonte mientras el otro dirigía a la tripulación. Se acercó a ellos y dirigió la palabra al mentalista.

"Gen, quisiera hablar contigo." Sonaba algo serio aunque no pretendía serlo, quería tomar el asunto con calma.

"¿Pasa algo, Senku-chan?~" El mentalista le dirigió su característica y fingida sonrisa al nervioso científico que lo llamaba, notando la preocupación en su rostro y trasmitiéndola sin querer.

"Quería hablarte sobre lo que pasó hace un par de días, ya sabes, eso del _why_." Senku se rascó ligeramente la nuca, esperando una respuesta de parte del mentalista.

"¿Qué con eso?" Respondió Gen de forma despistada. " No me digas que _eally-ray_ eres tú el hombre del why~" rió de forma burlesca, obviamente no estaba hablando en serio.

"Claro que no, idiota." sonrió extrañado Senkū, al parecer la pequeña broma de Gen había aliviado el ambiente. "Sólo pensaba en que tal vez habría quienes pensaran mal de mi después de haber escuchado esa transmisión y quería saber qué opinabas tú al respecto."

"Es extraño que me hables de esa forma~ Digo, hemos pasado por altos y bajos juntos y yo siempre he estado de tu lado desde antes de haberte conocido. ¿Qué clase de loco traicionaría al temible Tsukasa-chan por un científico que ni siquiera conoce~?" dijo dramáticamente provocando que Senku riera sarcásticamente ante la situación. "Tú eres nuestro Senku-chan, quien salvará a la humanidad entera de la petrificación sin falta, el mejor científico del mundo y nada ni nadie cambiará ese hecho."

Senku se sintió conmovido con las palabras de un sucio y mentiroso mentalista, ¿Qué tan bajo había caído? Claro que Gen no estaba mintiendo, de hecho habló más de lo necesario y ahora estaba sólo un poco avergonzado de si mismo por haber dicho todo eso, aunque claro que no lo demostraba.

Gen no dejaba de inquietar el corazón de Senku cada vez que le hablaba desde el primer momento en que lo hizo, llegando a su punto máximo en su cumpleaños número diecisiete, cuando tuvo la brillante idea de sorprenderlo construyendo un observatorio con la ayuda de los aldeanos y finalmente confesando su amor al científico.

"Ehh~ No me digas que nuevamente Gen hizo que te conmovieras~ ¿Llorarás ahora?~" una nueva voz se añadió a la conversación, era Ginro, estuvo escuchándolos desde hace un rato y ahora se encontraba dando pequeños empujoncitos a Senku con su codo para molestarlo.

"Realmente eres despreciable, Ginro." Kinro estaba detrás de él, avergonzado por las palabras y acciones de su rastrero hermano, como siempre.

"¡Oigan, no se distraigan! ¡Tenemos entrenamiento pendiente aún!" Kohaku arrastró a ambos guardias hacia el área aislada de entrenamiento, seguidos por los nuevos miembros del reino científico Kirisame y Mozu.

"Supongo que no hay privacidad en este barco~" dijo divertido Gen, dirigiéndose al no tan molesto Senku.

"Kukuku. Déjalos ser, ya estoy acostumbrado." rió Senku "Más importante que eso, me alegra que todos estén bien" dijo acariciando sigilosamente suavemente la mejilla de Gen en la cual alguna vez hubo una cicatriz, la misma que fue sanada completamente sin dejar rastro alguno. Hubo una larga pausa antes de que Senku pronunciara sus siguientes palabras. "Así que tu también perdiste tu marca..."

El rostro de Senku denotaba una leve tristeza al respecto, después de todo él amaba esa cicatriz del mentalista ya que era una parte icónica suya y era la evidencia que dejaba en claro que ambos venían de la misma era, el hecho que los conectó desde el principio... 

-

Todos estaban nerviosos, después de todo estaban preparándose para el proyecto más grande hasta ahora: viajar a la luna. Es cierto que obtuvieron el aparato petrificador, pero a duras penas lograron descongelar y sanar a Tsukasa ya que a la curiosa arma le quedaba poca batería. Con esto, Tsukasa también se había quedado sin sus características cicatrices y este hecho no pasaba desapercibido frente a nadie.

Curiosa, Suika le preguntó a Senku el por qué solo él sigue teniendo las cicatrices, y si acaso siempre las tendría. Senku dejó en claro que no le importaba en absoluto, pero justo en ese momento Gen recordó la conversación que tuvo con el científico en el Perseo y no quiso quedarse atrás.

"¿Sólo Senku-chan las tendrá? Eso no es justo, yo también quiero pintura de guerra." dijo el tramposo mentalista mientras trazaba con pintura la forma de su antigua cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda.

Por un segundo los ojos de Senku brillaron. Quiso parecer indiferente a ello cuando dijo "¿Qué sentido tiene pintarse eso?" Pero por dentro sentía su corazón derretirse, a pesar de saber que Gen sólo lo hacía para consolarlo.

El hecho de ver a todo el mundo apoyándolo y siguiendo su idea fue suficiente para hacerlo tener que esforzarse por reprimir la emoción.

_“Realmente... Me he convertido en un sentimental por tu culpa. Siempre te sales con la tuya, maldito mentalista"._

**Author's Note:**

> Quisiera haberlo escrito en inglés para tener más alcance pero como sea, espero que les agraden mis escritos. Tengo un par de fanfics en proceso, los subiré lo más pronto que pueda (?) Eso es todo


End file.
